Sleeping with the enemy
by norman steve
Summary: Peace at last...


_A/N: I don't own Starcraft. This is my first Starcraft fanfic, so I'd highly value your input. Thanks._

"_Awaken child and embrace the glory that is the eternal swarm. Know that I am the Overmind, and that all that you are lies wholly within me"_

Kenny had heard those words so long ago… but it felt as if it was just yesterday that he was reborn as a member of the swarm. The subsequent death of the overmind had caused great pain to him and the other Zergs. Kerrigan, the so-called Queen Of Blades did not see fit to devote any attention at all to him and his new comrades. Planet Nower was truly a forsaken outpost that none of the three species gave a damn about. The only reason a pathetic garrison was stationed here was because of the terrans.

Ahh yes… He still remembered what it was like to be human. But even then, he was an outcast, a loser. Nower was a dumping ground for those soldiers who are too inept to be placed anywhere else. They were given some outdated rifles and told to 'guard the planet with their lives'. There were no other supporting vehicles or equipment of any kind. A lonely command station with some food supply depots and a couple of malfunctioning bunkers were all that they had.

The ruse worked perfectly. The Protoss and the Zerg fell for it and believed Nower to be valuable in some way and placed legions of troops here who quickly waged war upon each other, leaving the weak humans pretty much alone. After nearly decimating each other and discovering that Nower had absolutely no worth whatsoever, the two races made an unspoken pact for a cease-fire. Unfortunately for Kenny, he accidentally wandered into a Zerg base during a pointless scouting mission. The aliens promptly got him infested on general principles.

He still retained his sanity however. The three races seemed to have forgotten that they had forces deployed here… Peace was taken for granted and the protoss and terrans became fast friends. Even the vicious Zerg had become more docile… It seemed that the Zerg were only aggressive due to the urgings of their master or mistress as the case was now. Kenny also had some part to play in the taming of the Zerg. Being one of them, he showed them his memories as a terran and introduced the joys of such concepts as slacking, stoning, poker and … sex. The cerebrate in charge was thrilled and without preamble accelerated evolution to give the Zergs gender, intelligence and speech.

And so it came to pass that with each passing week, relations amongst the three factions grew better. Their respective superiors had left them to their own devices and could not care less. Still… Kenny knew he had a choice. He could do humanity a great service by sacrificing himself to destroy the small Zerg community… Or he could obliterate the Terran base for the greater glory of the eternal swarm. Of course, he had already made his choice…. For the moment, there was only one thing left to do….

"Hey sonny! You done fantasizing yet?! I've got me a date with Lara… Heard she's into kinky. Hehe… So make up your mind boy… Goddamn! You'd think that a Terran even infested like yourself can play poker faster. Hell son, even Grr here plays faster than you and he's a zergling! No offense Grr."

"Yeah yeah… Anyway… Spades royal flush. You lose Duke and I hope Lara infests you as well. Jeez… And its only last year on Planetfall that you swore to eradicate all us zerg 'scumbags' as you so aptly put it."

"I'll be damned?! Bah! Beginner's luck. But I got me the feeling that old Duke gonna get lucky himself tonight… And you can't talk that way about Lara, it might hurt her feelings. We are all civilized creatures here. Besides, I'm hoping to nail her tonight"

"Erm... How exactly do you plan to do that? I mean physically… Is it even possible?"

"Bah! You young pups ain't got no imagination. We'll make love amongst the clouds… Literally I mean.…"

"Okay Okay! I don't want to know. Anyway, good luck with your err… endeavor… Uh you sure she likes the flowers you're holding?… Ahh… Forget that. See you!"

_In High Orbit somewhere near Planer Nower:_

Samir Duran watched the proceedings on his monitor with disgust… He had hoped to create a hybrid army. His plan backfired rather spectacularly. Yes, the hormones he so cleverly implanted did make the three species genetically compatible and sexually attracted to one another. But who could have foreseen that they'd also become pacifists? Worse still, the atmospheric and chemical make-up of Nower forbid any creature from getting pregnant. The inhabitants knew this and now, they were having daily mass sexual inter-racial orgies down there.

Now Samir Duran was a firm believer in making the best out of a bad situation. "Computer, set a course for Nower's capital city!" He briefly wondered if Lara's sister was free tonight… If he hurried, he could go on a double date with General Duke…


End file.
